


i think im officially the ceo of doomsday angst

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lowercase, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, i didnt know that's a tag but boy did i need it, no beta we die like tommy in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: yeah we all saw this coming, even more fuckin doomsday angst.tw for suicide, this isn't super explicit but it's very very heavy
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 14
Kudos: 474





	i think im officially the ceo of doomsday angst

as tommy stares out at the crater that was once his home, he does not weep. he cannot weep, no matter how badly he wants to. there are no tears to be shed, nobody to listen to his cries. he’s always been lonely, a consistency in his life he’s grown to despise.

the smell of gunpowder clogs his senses. he hears cries from the withers roaming above him. people are screaming. techno is laughing. explosions ring all around him. everything is so fucking _loud_.

tommy casts his gaze down to the bottom of the crater, eyeing the bedrock warily. he wonders how it would feel to splatter against it. to let his body slam into hard earth far below him. to end the pain that’s been plaguing him for so very long.

he steps onto a ledge as he weighs his options. either return to a fight he can’t win, or take his final life.

and maybe, in a different time, he’d be concerned the choice is taking him so long. maybe, in a time before he’d never consider suicide to begin with. 

but he’s changed. scarred physically and mentally from the horrors of warfare. he cannot be the same person he was years before, can never regain the innocence that used to give him a childlike spark. now he's simply a husk, sitting in silence as he rots from the inside out.

tnt falls dangerously close, making him sway from the force of it. small bits of debris and shrapnel lodge themselves into his skin. the familiar sting only brings him closer to stepping into the abyss below him. all it’d take is one step, one more step and it’ll all be over.

tommy wonders if this is how wilbur felt before he pressed the button. making a decision that would ultimately end in his demise. he can’t help but find it ironic. he’s always wanted to be like his older brother. of course that would carry over into his death.

it could only be more ironic if it were by philza’s hand, but tommy will be damned if he lets himself die like that. his final life will be taken by himself and himself only, that’s the one thing nobody else can have. he won’t throw it away to his sorry excuse of a father. no, he’s the author of his own fucking story, and he gets to choose when the final chapter comes to a close.

fuck techno and his stupid greek mythology bullshit. tommy isn’t theseus. he never was, and he never will be. he’s just _tommy_. he’s just a kid who was willing to follow his big brother to the ends of the earth. and look where that got him.

tommy sighs, tilting his head back to look at the obsidian grid in the sky. dream stares down at him, crossbow in hand. he’s too far away for tommy to read his body language, but he’s sure the man is angry. dream is always angry with him for one reason or another, he’s sure now is no exception. tommy isn’t good at much, but he seems to excel at making dream mad.

philza walks into view, standing a few feet away from dream, and tommy is acutely aware that the man is looking at him. tommy turns his head back down to the crater. he don’t want to see phil, doesn’t want to look his father in the eyes after he’s done _this_.

heavy footsteps come from behind him. tommy doesn’t turn.

“is this what you wanted, theseus?” techno’s voice carries the same monotony it always has. tommy gives a dry laugh.

“yes, techno, this is _exactly_ what i wanted.” tommy makes no attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice. he’s far past caring about what techno thinks. “i just wanted a _home,_ ” he whispers softly, bringing a hand to clutch at his shirt.

“you should’ve thought about that before forming a government.”

tommy whips around to glare at the older. his legs tremble beneath him, but he stands his ground.

“l’manburg was never about the government, technoblade! it was always the people! yeah, we had a government, but that wasn’t the fucking _point!_ ”

“even if it wasn’t the point, it still grew corrupt.”

“so you have to destroy the whole fucking _nation_?! this place was home to so many people, a lot of us still have all our shit here!”

“you knew we were coming, you had time to remove it.”

“actually, we didn’t! we were too busy preparing for the battle, and any time we did have to get our shit got cut off when you showed up a fucking hour early!”

techno remains stoic. tommy can’t tell whether it’s a front or if he’s actually unbothered by his words. he doesn’t care either way. tommy lets out a deep sigh, and all the tension there before drains from his body.

“whatever, it doesn’t matter now. you won.” he spits the words out like they’re poisonous, turning back to the pit before him. “theseus died cause he got pushed off a cliff, right?”

he doesn’t wait for an answer.

“but did you know that in some tellings of his story, he committed suicide?”

techno tenses, but tommy doesn’t spare him a glance.

“i’m not a hero, techno, and i’m not theseus. i’m just _tommy_. it’s not my fault you’re too stubborn to see that.”

techno bites back the urge to defend himself. he has a feeling it won’t go over well.

“and now, i’m done. this is it. the end of my story.”

it goes unspoken, but they both know what tommy is implying. he kicks a rock over the edge and watches it tumble down until it meets bedrock.

“do you think wilbur’s proud of me?”

techno shifts his weight nervously, eyes not leaving the boy standing in front of him. the destruction happening around them lost on him.

“i hope he is. who knows. maybe he fuckin’ hates me.” tommy chuckles lowly, the noise lacking any emotion that may have been there before. he turns to face techno again, and in those moments techno sees tommy for what he really is. a scared kid.

tommy smiles at him, hollow and empty and not quite meeting his eyes.

“maybe... i was never meant to be.” another chuckle. “goodbye, technoblade.”

he salutes, and techno watches in horror as he steps off the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ANGST! also sorry if this feels incoherent, i wrote it over the span of a couple days so it's kinda wonky
> 
> twt is @stiniky


End file.
